


The Pro's and Con's of Self Denial

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everything is the same except instead of Cas going invisible he drops and starfishes on the floor., Humor, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He thinks.. He thinks he can go invisible." Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "He did this back when he was a kid too. The worst part of it, is that he thinks he's got everyone fooled."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pro's and Con's of Self Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off he Tumblr post which says, 
> 
>  
> 
> _AU where Cas can’t really go invisible but he thinks he has the Winchesters fooled into believing that he can_
> 
> _Sam: He’s lying on the ground again_
> 
> _Dean: I know. Just don’t look at him and act amazed at his angel powers_
> 
> _Cas: *giggles quietly at their feet*_
> 
>  
> 
> Said Tumblr post was inspired by that bit of Misha starfishing the floor in the Season 8 gag reel.

Self denial is an unhealthy thing. The Winchester's know this better than anyone. Just because you ignore the truth, it doesn't make it any less real. It seemed though that Castiel had picked up the trait of self denial from the Winchesters. (Next he'd be learning self-loathing.)

The first time _it_ happened, Dean and Sam weren't quite sure how to react. The kick-ass warrior angel had literally just smoked an entire nest of vampires, which was more than impressive. But after saying he needed to return to wherever the hell he'd been (probably in a park somewhere, silently contemplating the cons of cosmetic testing on animals) he'd dropped to the floor, much like a ton of bricks.

To start off with, the Winchester's thought Cas had just fallen down - as odd as it sounded, but then again Castiel wasn't always the epitome of elegance and grace. 

The Winchester's (Dean notably) tried to help him up and ask him if he was alright, but he just remained glued to the ground telling them that he wasn't there and that they needed him to go away.

After the first time, it could have been let go.

But the second time, it was a bit harder. 

And the time after that.

And the time after that too.

It actually got to a point where the Winchester's were so confused by Castiel's actions that they actually sought Gabriel out to ask him what the hell Cas was doing - They'd tried asking him but he just tilted his head in that confused way of his and asked them what they were talking about.

"Ah, yeah.. that."

"So why does he do it?" Sam questioned the Trickster who was standing in the middle of the summoning circle. In a fit of desperation they'd called him, and he actually to their surprise, showed up all in his arrogant, candy filled glory. His bubble had quickly been burst though and he deflated. If Sam and Dean didn't know better, they'd almost say it was with embarrassment. 

"He thinks.. He thinks he can go invisible." Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "He did this back when he was a kid too. The worst part of it, is that he thinks he's got everyone fooled."

"Seriously?" Dean asked, not quite believing Gabriel. After all he _was_ the Trickster.

"Yup." Gabriel replied, feeling entirely too awkward.

Sam shook his head slightly, "Then what do we do?" 

"All you can do it pretend that he has disappeared. Because he thinks he's got everyone else fooled that he can. I actually think the poor kids convinced himself." Gabriel replied shrugging. He then snapped his fingers, and disappeared back to whatever he'd been doing before - probably chilling in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory in another universe (because Sam was convinced that if there were other universes where their life was fiction, then there was a universe where fiction was reality).

It wasn't until another two weeks later, that it happened again.

"He's.. He's doing it again isn't he?" Sam asked in hushed tones, nodding in Castiel's direction, keeping eye contact with Dean.

"Just," Dean winced a little, "Just indulge him."

Sam sighed, before raising his voice in such a manner that it was like he reciting pre-rehearsed lines of a play badly. "Oh, i wonder where Cas could of gone? His angel abilities are just so impressive, aren't they Dean?"

Dean nodded in 'agreement'. "Oh yeah. He's mo-joed right up." 

And if the The Winchester's didn't know any better (and oh, they unfortunately did) they could of sworn that they heard a little giggle from the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> The quickest written fic of all time. I saw the post on tumblr and thought to myself, 'My time has come'. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr on [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
